Quest for the bird guardians- A Universal Knights story
by Gracekim20
Summary: It's 2020, the Universal Knights are full fledged adults but they have to learn a lesson about their enemy: PIXAR. Meanwhile, the villians need to locate the guardians for Wendy, Alice, Dorothy and Jenny. Will they succeed? Enjoy (This short story is for my 20th birthday and the 4th anniversary of when I started this series)


Quest for the bird guardians- A Universal Knights story.

 **This has connections and references to 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends' series.**

 **There will be spoilers for Alice in wonderland, return to neverland, The wizard of Oz movies and Oliver and Company.**

 **Note: there are cameos of characters from Jake and the neverland pirates, PJ Masks, Wander Over Yonder, Rick and Morty, MLP Friendship is magic and any recent Pixar or Disney animated movie you can think of (Coco and Incredibles 2).**

 **I'm just borrowing them for the story. Enjoy!**

 **Trivia:** **Voltaire was a deleted character from 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' but Sammy Doom is a OC I created and calls him a 'deleted character' as it's a part of his backstory.**

It's the year 2020 as Nova, Paradox Queen, Peepers and the newly elected President Morty were going over the note Nick Wizard had written a few years before.

Then next thing on their list was to locate the new guardians for Alice, Wendy, Dorothy and Jenny.

So, this meant locating PIXAR's children in the Pixar district in the future first.

Nova and Paradox Queen headed into the Pixar district and used a time device that was linked to only animation history to locate her children in roughly 2042 within Pixar history.

This was about 4 months after Coral had returned to her time from 2016 and Nick Wizard had visited to give her instructions on Plan D from the past of 2017.

The young girl had been given small infrequent updates from Peepers in between missions that went towards 'Plan D' once then and was currently a bar-like building called 'Jake's stakes saloon' after Jake and the neverland pirates.

She was now about 16 partly due to her time traveling stuff and hadn't seen her mother or Libra in a while. Kaito was away on a family tree mission.

Due to her experiences, she had changed her outfit to a black leather jacket over her red top and blue jeans but she had kept her signature black boots.

As for her, she was still waiting for a signal about this 'Plan D' while drinking away her boredom since she had tried to get a job at a villain clinic with Harriet, Harry, CJ, Uma and even Evelyn Deavor's descendants (like 7 generations after them) but got rejected because of her history of 'outbursts' , 'resurrection on her mother', 'attempted murder' and 'tarnishing her namesake'.

She looked around at the relatives of the pirates from Captain hook's crew along with Izzy, Captain Jake and Ernesto's unrecorded descendant, Felix de Luz Ciro drinking soda in beer glasses or in the crew's case actual beer.

She then sighed as she checked the net files again on her phone to see if there were any new offers, this was sometime after Kaito's 'accident' and two fights with the Junior Disney Knights because of the time travel thing.

A black and purple dark 'corridor' portal from _Kingdom Hearts_ appeared outside the bar as people tried to stay clear of it.

Out came Nova and Paradox Queen wearing masks to avoid being recognised with pictures of all three children on their devices.

They came across Pete Wazowski-Tsuyoi, a 17 year old half-green horned monster and half-human male with two eyes: one being blue and the other green and black fading to light blue short 'anime' hair wearing a blue jacket and black jeans.

"Have you seen this girl?" Nova asked while showing a picture of Coral on her phone.

Pete looked very nervous.

"No, but she likes to hang out at the Jake's stakes bar nearby" Pete replied while shaking.

"Thank you" Nova stated as they went towards the bar.

One of the pirates alerted Coral and she changed form instinctively.

"Listen up, Pirates and immortal kids who are here for some reason!" Paradox Queen cried.

"We got cancelled" Jake stated while sobbing and drinking his sadness away with soda.

"We're looking for PIXAR's children because they are connected to Wendy's family tree. However, we're not sure which one of them is the new nightingale guardian of the family and in a way Neverland" she continued.

Izzy did a spit take of her soda at the very mention of Neverland.

"This also means that she can get to be active and not wait around for signals all the time" Nova added.

Coral, who was currently disguised as 'Red Jessica' from Hook's neverland pirate days after Wendy and her brothers' first visit to neverland, changed back to herself and jumped for joy!

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be given some to do!" She exclaimed.

"Um Where's your brother?" Paradox Queen asked, feeling a bit taken back by her outburst of joy.

"So, you're her copy. What do you call yourself again?" Coral asked as her voice darken quickly.

"I'm Paradox Queen, from the flashpoint timeline" She replied.

"I suggest getting a new mask or I might accidently beat you up by accidently" Coral warned.

"Now about my brother, he's on a trip to find out more about our family history. If you remove him from here, the timeline won't be intact because he needs to establish his future" she added in a semi-cold tone.

"Well, then we'll try not to break the timeline. Oh, and we have to make sure the African hutting dogs are safe as well" Nova half-promised.

With some enthusiasm, Coral followed them outside to the portal as Jake, his friends and the other pirates watched in dismay.

-Meanwhile, back in 2020-

President Morty went to his office as he received a list of people who had potential that could assist with this next phase in 'Plan D'.

On said list, Rip who was part of the wolfy kids from the _PJ Masks_ show part of it.

When he got his screen to show pictures of the candidates on that same list, he smiled.

"Ricks, get in contact with this 'Rip', Cosy Glow and Sammy; They're going to help me locate the guardians for Alice, Dorothy, Jenny and kidnap Tinkerbell's sister" He stated.

Rip was the female had dark magenta hair, brown nose and magenta eyes wearing a black jacket over a yellow shirt, grey plaid skirt and red-and-black striped stocking. She became a werewolf at night, so locating her and getting her to help would be difficult because of the nature of her abilities.

As President Morty read her file, he was intrigued to know her limits as she and the other two wolfy kids had not 'debuted' in their world yet.

Cosy Glow was the young Pegasus that was very hard to read due to being 'innocent' all the time.

She has a pink coat, Pale, light greyish arctic blue and light arctic bluish grey mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook.

Cosy Glow and Sammy Doom, the unofficial brother of Judge Doom were next two on his list to help with this quest.

President Morty sent out a message to the both of them to locate anyone related to Dorothy (EG: Danyal from the rouges of time) and Alice.

Rip got to go after Jenny's relative and Tinkerbell's sister.

All of the villians, even the ones who time travel, had been given wristwatches as cloaking devices from the heroes' radar.

-In the Mysterious Tower-

Mickey had called the Universal Knights together as he had noticed that they were all aware that PIXAR was from the future with dual heritage and part of Bill Cipher's powers but no one knew who in Disney and Pixar history she was related to.

He and Yen Sid had discovered section in the Disney vault that had history files that could be converted to film in a special projector from Wasteland.

"I called you here, so you can get to learn a bit more about your enemies. Although you managed to figure out Nick Wizard's past 3 years after he confessed his true name with his brother's help; you don't know much about PIXAR other than she's a future character has Disney and Pixar heritage and has part of Bill Cipher's power. We brought this projector to convert the history file for PIXAR into film so we can see the flashbacks as images" Mickey explained.

Sky raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Mickey, sir, will this help us with tactics in battle if we're able to understand her motives more?" Sky asked.

"In a way, yes" Mickey replied.

"But sir, she changed her ways near end of our last battle with Nick Wizard" Kenny pointed out.

"That may be true but it could have just be a circumstantial truce" Yen Sid stated.

"Um are the rouges ok?" Grace asked, meekly.

"They're on a break from hero duties for now" Mickey replied.

"Mickey, the file please" Yen Sid stated.

The young adult-looking mouse (who was technically past 90 existence-wise) gave the wise wizard the file and put it in the semi-holographic projector as a light turned on indicating it was starting.

"Welcome readers and well done! You have found the lost file of PIXAR. Because of the nature of your file, it will be in first and third person" a voice began.

 _-Flashback of PIXAR's history-_

 _Mirage's Descendant and Danny Darling's descendant got to hold their child._

 _It was a girl; A beautiful girl with brown eyes._

 _They named her PIXAR after her mother's origin because of her connection to Mirage._

 _Her mother's name was Mina (who was the one with black hair) and Danny's descendant was Sam Darling (who had blue eyes like Wendy and brown hair)._

 _Soon after, Bill Cipher appeared and selected PIXAR as one of his half-breed children before giving the innocent child with part of his essence._

 _Her childhood was a hazy one as Bill Cipher was her sort-of biological father and he erased all of her memories of him which made she see the memories as dreams._

 _Her true parents Mina and Sam were horrified that she was part demon somehow._

 _So as PIXAR grew up, she unknowingly had dual heritage of both Pixar and Disney thanks to her parents._

 _Her parents couldn't bear to tell her what her father did for a living as he followed the Peter Pan to keep it alive for generations as that was the job for all Darlings after Wendy, John, Jane, Danny and Michael along with stories of Peter Pan. This also meant that at that point in time, he was the next nightingale guardian of neverland._

 _When PIXAR went off to college for villain training, Sam would meet Alex from Alice's family and two others from Dorothy and Jenny's families to keep the legacies of the starling for Alice, the magpie for Dorothy, the nightingale for Wendy and the fox for Jenny Foxworth alive as well with their friendship._

 _The individual for the magpie was Danyal and Robin's kin, specifically their child just from a little bit later._

 _Although PIXAR at the time had not been aware of these meetings, she had been trying to make friends with people her age._

-Elsewhere-

Nova, Paradox Queen and Coral located Libra in the Disney district mediating with 60's Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Catwoman along with one of Miguel's distant relatives and a few other future Disney characters from fairytales like 'Jack and the beanstalk' etc.

"Libra Darling-Skinner, You need to come with us as you might be the next guardian of the family and neverland" Nova stated.

"I am busy" Libra said, calmly with her eyes closed.

"Libra, what do you know about nightingales and Neverland?" Coral asked.

Libra's eyes flung open.

"Coral? You actually came to visit after all this time. Have you finally decided to change like mother?" She asked.

"No, I just really need something to do. Finding work these days is difficult without mother or Nick Wizard and this 'Dark Zero' guy hasn't emerged in the timeline yet, so um yeah" Coral muttered.

"Wait did you say nightingale? Like Wendy, Danny and even that Peter 2 child from Wendy's side?" Libra asked.

"Are you aware of your heritage?" Nova questioned.

"Well, I am now. So how does this guardian thing work?" Libra was puzzled at the idea of the guardian thing.

"We have a few theories but I think Peepers has contact with Glinda and Harry Hook in the past who has had some experience" Paradox Queen pointed out.

"Oh and we'd like you to meet another ally that's currently on a mission: Masque Ombre" Nova added.

Libra reluctantly agrees to join them and they head through a portal to take them to the forgotten realm close to Wasteland that Sammy Doom's house is located in.

-Meanwhile-

Young Rip was in New York inside the Disney district looking for the relative of Jenny Foxworth.

While she was there, she ran into a tabby cat who looked similar to Oliver that led her to a young girl who had blue eyes just like Jenny.

Looking at the picture of Jenny, Rip smiled.

As she led the tied-up girl towards the portal she had taken to get there, she went past a white mouse that looked like Minnie with grey eyes wearing purple clothes, a pink cape, a gold medallion with a 'M' on it, pink sandals, lilac pants and white opera gloves.

This mouse had recently joined the council of allies due to a recommendation and was from the 'world of the impossible'. Her name was Manny and she was the guardian of order for that world.

Rip stopped and looked at the message she had received from President Morty.

 _That mouse was on the list for this 'Plan D'. I'll take care of her another time_ , she thought.

Manny flew past without a second thought and went to a meeting in a different location.

Next was getting to Neverland. So, Rip followed the instructions to Sammy's house to leave Jenny's relative safely.

Then she went out to kidnap Periwinkle, Tinkerbell's sister, who was getting ready for winter time.

She was a slender, hand-sized, beautiful fairy with pale skin, pink lips, white frosty hair in an up-do style, ice blue eyes, pointy ears, clear wings on her back, both cyan strapless tunic and flats with white pom-poms, teal knickerbockers and white undershirt.

Without Peter Pan, the lost boys, the fairies or neverland pirates who were on a different section of the land, Rip took her and escaped to Sammy's house.

While this was going on, Cosy Glow and Sammy with the vulture Voltaire with black wings had located Alice's relative.

Voltaire was a deleted character from 'Who framed Roger Rabbit'.

They all remained undetected from the heroes as they all regrouped at Sammy's house.

"So, according to the note, we have to keep these guys here and give the signal to Coral once we're told to go ahead with 'Plan D'. Is Phase 2 with the items complete yet?" Nova asked.

"Not quite but we can get the other villians we've recruited so far to help" Sammy suggested.

They turned to Libra and Coral.

"Now we just need to figure out which one of you two represents the nightingale" Paradox Queen stated.

Then they all got a message from Peepers:

'Hi everyone,

Remember how the knights got a new status through different test? Shouldn't we do that for the Dark Disney Knights as well? I have asked Nick Wizard and he said to give it a go. Just remember to contact them first. Peepers'.

"Who are they?" Rip asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll meet them eventually, let's take you home first" Nova stated as she led Rip to the portal for her world.

"Mission accomplished, President Morty. What trials should we give our Dark knights for their new status?" Paradox Queen asked on her phone.

"Well new cartoons have sprung up lately along with more anime and games like _Cuphead_ and _Bendy and the Ink Machine_. Maybe have the first test be who can get some of the items on our list while staying undetected the longest?" President Morty suggested.

"Sounds promising" Paradox Queen replied as she sent a message to the Dark Disney Knights.

On the message, she mentioned locating Miyumi, Miles Calisto, the Sword of Light, Meta Knight from _Kirby_ , Jazz Jackrabbit, Douxie (if Claire backfires), The Wicked Nine items and Voyd with help from Magica De Spell, Prisma and Lord Felldrake.

She got a reply afterwards saying they had completed part of that mission in 2017 and that the other items will taken care of over time (sometime after 2018 at least) from Peepers.

 _Well, at least it's taken care of_ she thought.

Coral stared at Libra while she tapped her foot impatiently.

"How did you go from Pixar angel in 2016 to mediation teacher in a completely different year?" She asked.

"Well we are cartoon characters are we not? We are technically immortal if it is the creator's intention, is that not true?" Libra pointed out.

Coral was speechless at that remark.

"Anyway, this nightingale thing might be you, sister. I'm already this Pixar representation-themed 'princess' after last time" she added, recalling how she was able to transform her outfit to help Oswald against Savitar's cult and Chernaborg.

"You could be right but I'm a villain like mother and technically father plus Bill Cipher. I can only change so much" Coral stated.

"Well you don't have to become a full-on hero, sister. There are people known as 'Anti-heroes' like Shadow the hedgehog, a moon-themed blue eyed 8 year old etc" Libra reassured her.

Coral gave her a small smile.

"Well children, we'll need to figure how to test who is the nightingale. Since Wendy and Danny were imaginative as children, we'll have to see if you have their imagination level and belief in Neverland" Paradox Queen stated as she ended the call with President Morty.

-Back in the mysterious tower-

Sora and his friends had gone to a different room to speak to Mickey about the aftermath of the Keyblade war from _Kingdom Hearts 3_ and indirectly said aftermath of _Kingdom hearts 4_ (My story on the endless possibilities for how KH4 will go down)+ anything set after it. This is how Mickey was informed that a meeting with the council of allies was being led by someone called 'Jeff'.

While this was happening, the universal Knights had taken a small break from watching the history file to grab some snacks to get through the rest of it.

Grace sighed.

"I wish Patch and Green could watch it with us" she admitted, sadly.

 _I still remember reading that note, reassuring me that I would see them both again_ she thought as she looked down at her black and white cat totem bracelet.

"I know, we all miss them" Sky added, sorrowfully.

"But as you know, we must press on with the tape" Yen Sid remarked.

Grace nodded as he pressed play on the projector.

-The Flashback file continued-

 _A lot of time pasted, and PIXAR eventually found love which led her to marring Fierté Skinner Jr._

 _She first had Coral and adjusted to being a mother with Skinner Jr's help._

About two years past and she had Kaito.

 _"_ _I told Danny Jones that Coral was born 12_ _th_ _July 2035 at 10 am and that she would be named after Nemo's mother. Given that my own mother is related to Mirage, I thought it was fitting" PIXAR said in a voice over._

 _Skinner Jr had then told both PIXAR and Danny Jones who he was related to._

 _However PIXAR had inherited Bill Cipher's flame deal handshake as her own pink version and never realised how similar it was._

 _Coral had also inherited Disney and Pixar powers secretly._

 _PIXAR had always had a feeling she was different from the other Pixar kids but never knew the whole truth._

 _Skinner Jr was told by her parents about her heritage and helped PIXAR to teach Coral about their pixar side without revealing the Disney side. Danny Jones, a guy in his early 30's at the most was seen writing files for the history documents._

 _He had been told by Skinner Jr the nature of PIXAR's dual heritage powers, recorded how Kaito was a inverted child at first at age 2 and a half (He displayed those traits at an early age) once Coral was about 4._

 _PIXAR had Libra a few months before she had her memories of her family erased and was sent to the 2000's where she eventually met Nick Wizard for the first time._

 _Coral also happened to be a quarter-demon through the act Bill Cipher did to her mother and her powers gave her the ability to change into any Pixar characters she wanted along with any of their powers._

 _Her powers could also help her adapt to any world she visits without her realising._

 _Before PIXAR had left, she had said goodbye and sent Coral to stay with her dad and brother (along with leaving a note) while Libra ended up in a orphanage where Killer Croc found her._

 _When Coral was sent away when she was 4 and a half, she learnt a lot about Disney while her powers were sealed away._

 _She learnt as much as she could over the years up to when she reached age 16._

 _Until she found an old book with the 'Lost History of Pixar and Disney' which revealed not only PIXAR's past but how Disney bought Pixar and practically owned it!_

 _She set out to find her dad but the people she was staying with wouldn't allow it._

 _She forced her way out of her former home and went out searching for answers._

 _Kaito, on the other hand, did research of his own without his dad's knowledge and had tried to keep his sister together but went through a rebellious phase as well._

 _Danny Jones warned any readers of his documents to prevent her and PIXAR from reuniting._

 _-End of Flashback clip-_

First the room was pure silence as everyone processed what they had just watched.

Then everyone began to talk amongst each other about what this could imply about PIXAR.

"So, everyone, do you feel like this gives a better insight on PIXAR?" Yen Sid asked.

"To a degree, yes. We now know she's related to the Darlings, meaning she's also in part related to Wendy II and Peter II who we met in 2017. Given that Coral has green eyes like Danny himself, this could mean she and her mother have some traits from Danny we have not seen yet" Atlessa noted.

"Are we suppose to do a test on this?" Grace asked.

"No, this is just to help you all understand enemy motives. For example, the Dark Disney knights could study how you pasted your universal tests to get your current status and try to upgrade themselves in different ways. So, Now that the clip is over, you are free to go" Yen Sid replied.

"Thank you, master" Everyone said, respectfully before leaving.

"It's been pretty quiet lately, do you think we'll ever get a full on battle mission like old times?" Bryn asked.

"Maybe, one day. Although we still have to look out for this 'Dark Zero' guy" Grace shivered.

"How about we pay our old friends the rouges a visit?" Chee chee suggested.

Grace then smiled.

She got out a gun like device and fired blue energy for a portal.

"Let's go, after all….it is my birthday!" She cried as they rushed through the portal together, happily.

-The End-

Cutscene

 _A few trail and errors were made before Nova and Paradox Queen realised that CORAL was the nightingale not Libra as she gained the nightingale wings after embracing her imagination._

 _All of the 'family guardians' along with Periwinkle got to see Masque Ombre._

 _She was currently on a mission undercover to find more heroes and villians/anti-heroes with potential for Shadowy Figure and Peepers._

 _They were all in awe when they saw how she was made of shadow with red eyes._

 _"_ _I had a feeling Peepers would want me to report in again. My last report was last week, are you his secondary allies?" The shadow villain asked._

 _"_ _We are, these five are special captives. Um do you have any recommendations for the future?" Nova asked._

 _"_ _Well, I did kidnap a fox hero and convince the heroes and villians here to retire at 15" Masque Ombre replied._

 _"_ _Whoa!" Coral cried as she was very impressed by her progress._

 _"_ _Personally, I'd recommend Silver Sorceline or Theo because if you push them hard enough they will reach their evil potential" Masque Ombre added._

 _"_ _Thank you" Nova replied as the call ended._

 _"_ _She's amazing and you have to add her to your team" Coral insisted._

 _"_ _She already is. Shadowy Figure and Peepers get monthly updates from her and if you behave Coral, you can work with her too when 'Dark Zero' appears" Paradox Queen promised._

 _Coral's eyes lit up._

 _To compensate and avoid paradoxes to the timeline of Pixar history, Coral was returned to her time but Libra was kept in her place._

 _Sammy was given the job to watch all 5 of them as Paradox Queen and Nova returned to their duties._

 _Meanwhile.._

 _Peepers watched on his screen with Obake beside him and Noodle Burger Boy as Brook, Shady, Blaze, Sam, Nyx, Isabella and Avani in black and red armour reminiscent of the trollhunter armour but with an African hunting dog emblem instead of a mickey mouse symbol appeared._

 _"_ _So, do they have enough potential for your trial?" Peepers asked._

 _"_ _We'll see. So, about this 'Dark Zero' guy; What exactly do you know?" Obake questioned._

 _So, the captain alien told him all he knew about 'Dark Zero'; how he's meant to show up in 2027, no one knows why Nick Wizard is aware of him etc._

 _Obake was then deep in thought._

 _"_ _Noodle burger boy, I need to help me test these knights with your skills at predicting moves" He told the robot._

 _"_ _Thank you, Master" The noodle-themed robot said before darting away at high speeds._

 _"_ _I guess that can be test 1 then" Peeper muttered as he began to write a list for the Dark Disney Knights' tests._

 _"_ _Given that they're behind the Universal Knights, we'll have to make these tests CHALLENGE and not as easy as the Hollow test, right" He added._

 _"_ _Correct" Obake replied._

 _-Back in Coral's time-_

 _Coral was back at the exact same bar when a note was given to her by Captain Jake._

 _'_ _We'll send the signal soon. Nova' the note said._

 _She smiled, meekly._

 _Kaito, on the other hand, was now traveling back from his trip away from the Pixar district._

 _He was still wearing his rocker outfit from his debut._

 _He decided to stay in a town close to Amity Park, home of Danny Phantom for a small period._

Due to this being AFTER his accident, the Junior Disney Knights had reappeared here when he hadn't been.

 _He went inside the hotel he was staying at and closed his eyes._

 _I better prepare for more encounters with them, he thought._

 _The following day after breakfast, he put on a disguise and drove off back to the Pixar district._

 _Only older Sky saw him with a small look of concern._

 _Kaito's next plan after seeing Coral again was to monitor the Dark Disney Knights in the past._

 _-In the mirror dimension-_

 _Nick Wizard was keeping an eye on Kaito's progress as well._

 _"_ _Hmmm…I'd say everything is going well. Although Jake and friends getting 'drunk' on soda I didn't foresee at all" he muttered to himself._

 _"_ _So, we're both stuck here" Mordo said, calmly._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm hoping those night time villians prove useful. I'll have to get Peepers to alert our spy to get the night items in that world too" Nick Wizard pondered._

 _"_ _How many phases have you even planned?" Mordo asked._

 _"_ _Just 3. This is part of phase 3 and the back-up 'plan D' with Coral" Nick Wizard replied._

 _"_ _You really ARE a wizard" Mordo sighed._

 _Nick Wizard just smiled in triumph._

 _-end of Cutscene-_

 **This is my special story for my 20** **th** **birthday.**

 **I thought show casing the Knights' reactions to PIXAR being related to Wendy of all people would be interesting to tell.**

 **I hope the animation side of the timeline isn't too off-putting. Um so yeah, I hope you've enjoyed this little story I thought of about 2 days ago.**

 **Um I purposely made this short so I could finish it in time for my birthday.**

 **So let me know if you want me to do short stories on the Dark Disney Knights' Trials once I can recall when I actually introduced them (I can forget these things sometimes).**

 **This is also partly a celebration for my Magical Disney series as it's been 4 years since I started it in 2014.**

 **I apologise if the timeline is confusing, I have this:**

 **Short Glossary:**

 **Fierté – means Pride in English**

 ** _Oh and this edited timeline, HOWEVER, I can not reveal it now because it has spoilers for my Universal Knights story, its sequel that is a crossover for Final space and my Infinity war related story (It will also cover Kaito's arc)._**

 ** _So please be on the look out as I will try to cover the gaps for the Junior Disney Knights that lead up to their capture in 'Universal Knights' (In their part of the future I mean)._**

 ** _I'll reveal the full timeline in my infinity war story._**

 ** _See ya real soon!_**

 ** _Universal Knight Grace, out!_**


End file.
